


“I love you too Magnus. Always have, always will.”

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [8]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M, Musician Alec, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Magnus breaks Alec’s heart. Alec leaves. Ten years later they finally talk.





	“I love you too Magnus. Always have, always will.”

Magnus screwed up, he screwed everything up and now he has to suffer the consequences of his actions.

 

_“Izzy..Izzy...”_

_Isabelle whipped around so fast Magnus isn’t sure she didn’t get whip lash, “what do you want Magnus?” She snarled at him._

_“I was wondering where Alexander is, he’s been ignoring my phone calls, I just really need to talk to him, please...”_

_Magnus saw her look go from anger to pity and sadness, “I’m sorry Magnus but he left...”_

_Magnus’ legs wobbled and he fell backwards, lucky the lockers were there to catch him, “h-h-he l-left?”_

_“Early admission to London Academy of Music, he left last night. I’m sorry Magnus but you really hurt him. And everything with our parents, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity, he needed a fresh start.”_

_Magnus couldn’t blame him, things with his parents have been terrible since he came out and told them he wasn’t going to be a lawyer. And then he hurt his best friend badly, Alec had told him he was in love with him but Magnus chose Camille over him. And when Camille turned him down and he had time to think about it he wanted to try with Alexander. But Alexander found out about him being his second choice and told him he never wanted to see him again, he hated seeing his best friend cry and he hated himself even more for being the reason why._

_Isabelle interrupted his thoughts, “just give him some time ok Magnus.”_

_“Yeah and you and I, are we ok?”_

_“Right now, no but that’ll change just give me some time.”_

_“Yeah, ok.”_

 

It took Isabelle a month to start talking to him again, she saw how much pain he was in and they had a deep talk and put everything behind them. He still hadn’t heard from Alexander but Isabelle told him he was doing good.

 

After four months of silence from Alexander he received a letter in the mail. That was the day he had truly smiled for the first time since he screwed everything up. After that they talked more and more but when Magnus went off to Los Angeles Institute of Fashion they stopped talking more and more and eventually things became crazy and they lost contact once again. Magnus didn’t know it would be another ten years before they saw or spoke to each other once again, he also didn’t know it would be ten years before he was truly happy again.

 

============

 

TEN YEARS LATER

 

Magnus was walking into his Brooklyn loft with contracts in one hand and the mail in the other.He was tired, today was exhausting.It hadn’t started off bad but it started when the biggest mistake of his life decided to pay him a visit begging for a job. Camille was one of two things that if he could go back and change he would. After a couple of years at the Institute he ran into Camille and he made horrible mistake of going on a date with her that afternoon which led to a relationship that only lasted six months but they were the worse six months of his life.He had to call security just to get her out of the building.

 

He flung everything on the kitchen island as his cat Chairman Meow greeted him. He found the Chairman as a kitten, he was a stray on the brutal cold streets of New York City and he nursed him back to health. He fed his little monster and changed into some sweatpants and his trusty hoodie he’s had since high school.It was Alexanders London Academy of Music, he got it the summer before their junior year when they did a summer abroad together.Ever since he saw the brochure to the famous music school it had been his dream to go there, he was happy his best friend had followed his dreams, playing in some of the renowned music halls in the world. He secretly, though he knows it not a secret but it makes him feel better to think that it is, kept up with his performances. He had a playlist on his computer that was filled with them and every time he needed to relax he just listened like he did all those years ago.

 

He looked at the frayed ends of the sleeves and the faded logo, it reminds him that he hasn’t changed much since high school.He shook his head to get out of his memories, he was about to order some takeout when there was a knock on his door.The Chairman meowed at the door, he wondered who the hell would be knocking on his door this time of night. Most of his friends no better then to come over unannounced.He opened the door to yell at the person on the other side but froze in his tracks when he saw who was at his door.

 

He was just as beautiful as the last day he last saw him, black raven hair all over the place and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was breathtaking, though he was different Magnus could see it, he could feel it.The confidence he eluded, shoulders back and on the face was the same smile that always lit up his world.He smiled back, not the fake smile he perfected over the years, that he used in business deals but the true smile that reserved for a few select people.“Alexander.”

 

“Hey Mags.”That was a name he hadn’t heard in years, he refused to let anyone call him that, anyone who wasn’t Alexander Lightwood. “As much as I would love to sit here and stare at you, may I come in?”

 

Magnus laughed and stepped aside, “I’m sorry, of course come in. Can I get you anything? I was about to order some Chinese, you hungry?”

 

Alec smiled, “I could eat.”

 

“Great, usual?”

 

“You remember?”

 

“How could I forget.”

 

They sat there and stared until Alec broke it, “right, that’ll be good.”

 

“Alright give me a minute.”

 

Alec nodded his head and Magnus made his way into the kitchen. He found the drawer with the take out menus and placed their order. When he hung up the phone he released a breath and then made his way back into the living where he found Alexander looking at all his photographs, one in particular. It was of the two of them in London posing in front of the London Academy of Music, “that’s one of my all time favorites.”

 

Alec smiled at him, “really, why?”

 

“Reminds me of the good ole days. The simpler times before I screwed everything up.” Magnus said as a tear fell from his eyes. He did everything to will it away but here he was, the man he never got over standing in front of him after all these years. Now is his time to apologize for everything because he never got the chance.

 

“Yeah.” Was all Alec could say.

 

“Look Alexander, I know this is a long time overdue, but I just want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened back then. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. It’s one of two things I wish I could go back and change.”

 

When he met Alec’s eyes again he didn’t see any anger or pain he just saw love and maybe a little bit of hope. After a brief silence Alec broke it, “I know Magnus. I’m sorry too.”

 

Magnus was shocked, “for what Alexander, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“For leaving the way I did. When I found out after our fight about my early admission to the Academy I saw it as a way out, a way to not have to deal with my problems. And everything with my parents and then you, I just took it and ran. I should have stayed and talked and worked it out before I left but I was just so mad and hurt that I guess I wanted to hurt you too. So I did and for that I’m sorry.”

 

Magnus couldn’t help it as a sob came out of his mouth. He cried for all the lost years, all the pain and hurt that was caused, for the emptiness that was no longer there like it was for the past ten years but most importantly he cried because his best friend had forgiven him. “Oh Mags, those better be happy tears.”

 

Magnus chuckled and looked up but was startled to see Alexander so close, “they are, the happiest of tears.”

 

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek and wiped the tears that had fallen. They stared into each other’s eyes and Magnus got lost in them until, “oh fuck it,” Alec blurted out and leaned in and met Magnus’ lips with his own. Magnus shocked at first but then just as he felt Alexander about to pull away he wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled Alec closer kissing the man he loved with all his heart back. It was so full of love and passion that it almost knocked Magnus off his feet, he could go on like this forever but unfortunately a knock on the door broke the moment and caused a shocked Alec to back away.

 

“Hold that thought.” Magnus said as he walked to the door.

 

“Hey Magnus, how you doing tonight?”

 

“Wonderful Derek.” Magnus smiled and handed him a fifty, “keep the change.”

 

“Thanks, have a nice night.”

 

“You too.” Magnus closed the door and walked into the kitchen grabbing some forks and two beers and walked back into the living room where Alec sat on the couch. Magnus sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and laid all the food out. They started eating but the room was filled with an awkward silence until Magnus decided to break it, “is everything ok Alexander?”

 

“Actually everything is wonderful but I just need to make sure that your not seeing anyone because if you are then I don’t know if I’d be able to deal.”

 

“No I’m not, actually it’s been awhile. I went to college, there were a few and one very bad relationship.”

 

Alec interrupted him, “Camille.”

 

“How’d you know.”

 

“Izzy told me, your not mad are you?”

 

“No I’m not. After a college and over the years there were a few but none of them were right. So after a while I just threw myself into work. It was the only relationship that was working. What about you, you seeing anyone.”

 

“No or I wouldn’t have kissed you like that. There were some but after I graduated and got my position with the London Symphony there was never any time for relationships. There were one night stands of course but nobody ever made me feel the way you did.”

 

“Alexander...” Magnus said as the guilt came flooding back.

 

“Magnus, no...come here.” Magnus stood up placing his food on the coffee table and sat down next to Alec. Alec turn his body and grabbed Magnus’ hands. “Look I didn’t say that to make you feel bad. Magnus I’ve traveled the world. Been to some of the most beautiful places you could ever imagine. And call me corny or cliche but none of them were ever as beautiful as you. When I left ten years ago, that was the last time I ever felt like I was at home, somewhere where I belonged.” Tears began to fall from Magnus’ eyes as Alec wiped them away, “But I realized home was never a place it was a person and that person is you.I’m playing at Carnegie Hall this Friday night, it’s my last performance before I retire. What I’m trying to say is I want you there and after I want to date you. I want it all, the whole nine yards with you, if you’ll have me.”

 

Tears were flowing from Magnus’ eyes like waterfalls, everything he’s ever wanted is sitting right in front of him asking, how could he say no. “Always.” Was all he could say as he leaned in and kissed the love of his life. When he needed air Magnus pulled back, “so your staying in New York?”

 

“Yes, I mean, I have to go back to London and get the rest of stuff sorted out but yes. I took a teaching position at NYU.”

 

“Oh Alexander, I love you.”

 

“I love you too Magnus. Always have, always will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
